Four Bats VS The League
by icechick94
Summary: When the BatBros are taken and turned against the Justice and Young Justice League , how far will everyone go in order to get them back. Will Batman give up his most important secret ever just to bring his sons home?
1. Chapter 1

Mountain-

"Alright, you guys will be going on a mission to Boston. Stark company is delivering some extremely dangerous weapons to their other location, due to the recent security breach." Batman says as the team gathers around him.

"Wait, where's Rob?" Wally asked noting the empty spot next to him.

"He's off on another mission, get your motorcycles and head there now. Wonder Woman and Flash are already there waiting."

"Understood." Everyone agreed as they all started running towards the garage.

"So, which one was taken this time?" The group overheard Superman ask Batman.

"They had Red Robin, but the others have already found and broken him out by now. But they're over in Korea, so it'll take some time for them to get back here." Everyone looked at each other as they turned on their motorcycles, each realizing that they don't know that much about Robin outside of his work on their team. They collectively nodded towards each other, agreeing that they would get to know more about their youngest member as soon as they saw him again.

"How the hell does he end up over in Korea?"

"Some new villain can teleport, it's a long story." Batman said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm guessing that Agent A is making a lot of junk food as we speak?"

"Nope, we made him take a mandatory vacation over in Hawaii. It's just the four of them and me for the week."

"Well at least Tim will be back, he knows how to cook." Superman says as he starts walking away from Batman, with both chuckling.

"About time you guys got here." Flash said as the team showed up to the start location. "I was just about to think that Robin was already going to be back and that the batfam would end up dealing with it."

"Nope, we made it here as soon as we could." Kid flash said to Flash as he turned off the motorcycle, with everyone following his lead. "What's the batfam?"

"Robin will explain it when he gets back, I'm surprised that he hasn't already told you guys anything about the other Robins." Wonder Woman says as she walks up to the group. "No matter what, your mission is to protect this equipment, we already know that there are a couple villains that want to get their hands on it."

"Like who?" Megan asked as she surveyed the area.

"The Joker, Brainiac and Lex Luthor. Just to name some of them." Flash answered. "Now it's only about two-hour long drive from here. We have others keeping an eye on the villains, but still be careful."

"Now everyone get going, if anything happens, call us for backup. The batfam might meet you guys half way and provide air support."

"Who are we kidding, they're going to stop in Japan for some fresh sushi, I know that Red Robin loves going there." Flash said laughing at all the memories with the batfam.

"Okay we really need to talk with Rob about this 'batfam' thing that is going on." Kid Flash said as everyone turned on their bikes.

As the four of them follow the trucks out of the area, Wonder Woman turns to Flash.

"Why do you think Robin never introduced them to his brothers?"

"They probably never asked if he had siblings." Flash responds seriously before cracking up, making Wonder Women start laughing as they both left to go meet up with the rest of the league.

Almost In Boston

"We're about there, just 30 more minutes." Megan said to everyone through their mental link.

"We'll it looks like we don't need Robin or the batfam to complete this mission like everyone seems to think." Superboy says as he speeds up.

"I'd still kind of want to meet them, maybe they'll be back at the mountain after this." Kid Flash says.

"One day we will meet them, but only when Robin is ready." Aqualad says making everyone quiet.

"Let's just finish this and get back to the mountain." Superboy finishes.

30 minutes later...

"And with that the mission is over, the weapons are now in their final location." Aqualad says as he walks back to the team.

"Yay! Now we get to go home, I'm starving." Kid Flash says as he turns on his motorcycle. Everyone laughs as they all get ready to leave.

"Isn't it kind of strange how there was no problems at all, the league made it seem like we were going to get attacked." Megan askes as they started driving away.

"Maybe the villains got the day wrong and thought it is tomorrow instead." Kid Flash laughed.

"Or maybe we still need to be on alert, it is possible that the weapons were not the intended target." Aqualad said as everyone tensed up. "Stay on alert until we get back to the mountain."

As they drove along, they made it past half way and everyone seemed to relax thinking that they would have already been attacked by now.

"I'm still hungry" Kid Flash tells the others.

"Less than an hour until we're back, then you get to eat, I made cookies this morning, I didn't burn them this time!" Megan replied with a proud smile on her face.

"Yay! Go Meg!" Kid Flash yelled as he speeds up his motorcycle, leaving him in the front of the group.

As they speed along for another couple of minutes, everyone is in their own worlds.

"Wait guys! Do you hear that?" Superboy asks as everyone starts to listen to a buzzing noise that starts to get louder.

"What is that?" Kaldar asks as everyone looks around.

"I don't know but it's getting louder." Megan responds as the noise gets too loud for them to even hear their thoughts.

As they all try to focus on just driving their bikes, they are blindsided by a flash grenade, sending them all tumbling down to the ground.

"Team, report your status!" Batman's voice carries over them through their comm sets. "I repeat, Team report your status!"

"Kid Flash, answer him!"

"Aqualad! Respond!"

"Megan, are you alright?"

"Superboy!"

BatJet Above the Tennessee.

"Their trackers stopped, why aren't they moving anymore?" Robin nearly screams.

"Who stopped what Dick?" Red Hood asks as he moves his chair into a sitting position.

"My team, they were on their way back from a mission and now they all stopped."

"I bet they all died." Red demon says as he stares out the window.

"Damian! Don't say that." Bat girl scolds him. "I bet they just had to stop for something. Maybe with Kid Flash there he had to go to the bathroom and made everyone stop."

As Bat girl walks towards Robin, she looks at their trackers on the map, "See and now they're all moving again. If they keep up the speed they were going before, they'll beat us to the mountain."

"Wait they're going the wrong way." Robin says as he starts bringing up a call with Batman.

"What's with all the noise? Some of us have a concussion they are trying to deal with." Red Robin says as he comes up to the front with everyone else.

"Well maybe next time don't get kidnapped Tim!" Red Hood scolds Red Robin.

"So not my fault, it was either that or they were going to shot all of you." Red Robin says as he sits on Red Hood's lap.

"Get off!" Red hood yells as he pushes Red Robin off.

"Guys! Focus!" Robin yells at them as he contacts Batman and the rest of the Justice League. "What's going on with the team?"

"You were tracking them, weren't you?" Batman ask with a small smile showing under his mask.

"Did you expect anything else?" Bat girl says as she ruffles Robins hair and heads back to get a water bottle.

"Just tell him they are fine so he stops freaking out." Red demon says as he walks up next to Robin.

"They lost communications with us, a couple minutes ago, none of the mentors can reach them." Batman says as everyone behind him is yelling into their own comm sets. "I think someone went after them, but their locators are moving away from us and closer in your direction, if you keep flying oncourse, you will intercept them."

"Who would have taken them? And that last battle left us a bit bruised, I'm not sure how well we can do on our own." Robin says as he lifts his arm to show the wrap around his wrist.

"I know that each of you is hurt, and we will have a long conversation about trying to lessen personal injuries when we get home tonight, but for now, I know that working together as a team you guys can take down any villain stupid enough to try." Batman says as all the members of the batfamily stand behind Robin.

"Don't worry, we will defeat the villain and bring the team home." Robin says as he hangs up, and focuses on matching his course with the locators of his team. "Well looks like movie night is going to be a bit delayed."

"Well as long as we still get to watch my movie." Red Demon says as they all sit in their seats, letting Robin bring the jet to its highest speed.

"The tractors say that they are headed this way, about 30 miles down the road. Land the plane on the highway and it'll force them to stop, there's no other streets for them to get around on." Red Hood says looking up from the map on the screen.

"Alright, everyone brace yourselves, I've never landed on a highway before." Robin laughed as he pulled the plane down.

"Dick, I swear if you kill us by plane crash, I'm going to hunt you down in the afterlife and kill you again."

"Screw that, I'm not scared of you Barbs, Bruce would end up bringing me back to life just to kill me again" Robin yelled back as he slowed the plane to a stop, blocking off the entire highway. Luckily, they are in the middle of nowhere with only the team and their captors coming towards them.

"Well lets sabotage this plan" Red Robin says as he puts his cape on to cover his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the team comes too, they realize that they have all been handcuffed, and in Kid Flashes' case cuffed by his ankles too.

"What happened?" Megan asks as she leans up against the wall trying to get herself to stand.

"I think we we're the target of the mission, not the weapons." Aqualad says through the mental connection.

"Great, so now we're caught in some sort of power cancelling box." Superboy says as he tries to pull his hands apart to break the handcuffs.

"We'll at least their only on your hands." Kid Flash says as he struggles to sit up with both his hands and ankles cuffed together, before he finally sat up, only to slowly fall back over. "And I think we're on a truck and moving pretty fast."

"I'm not sure how long it's been since we passed out, but I hope that the Justice League has noticed that we are missing now." Megan says as she tries to look out the window.

"How can they know? I don't think these people brought our bikes with them and I can't get anything through the comm system." Kid Flash asks.

"They do have tractors on us at all time, did you not realize?" Aqualad asks as he sits down next to Kid Flash allowing him to gain some balance

"Wait is that how Flash always knows when I sneak out at night? Damn I knew he was the one telling my mom on me!"

"We need to figure a way out of here. With or without the league knowing that we are missing, we are still in danger especially without our powers." Superboy says as he looks out the back windows.

"Maybe Robin is on his way, they kept saying how he was possibly going to meet up with us before the end of the mission." Kid Flash says as he gets excited at the idea of seeing his best friend.

"Someone's a little too excited about that." Superboy says as she smiles towards Kid Flash.

"Almost like there's another reason to why you want to see him." Megan hints at causing Kid Flash's cheeks to turn bright red, matching the color if Flash's uniform.

"No!"

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure he likes you back, you guys are just too childish to say anything to each other." Megan says as she laughs at him.

"He'll never like me like that, plus with this batfam, and batman I doubt I could even try to talk to him about how I feel before one of them kills me for even looking at him."

"You haven't seen the looks that Batman has been giving you and Robin, he knows and you can tell that he approves." Aqualad says laughing along with everyone else.

"Well the dad is down, now I just have to convince the siblings. They may be the hardest part." Kid Flash says he looks down. "I just wish I knew- "

As Kid Flash starts talking the entire truck starts skidding, throwing everyone into each other and the walls.

"Looks like backup has arrived." Superboy says as he looks out the side window and sees a black jet sitting in the middle of the highway.

"So, that's how they made it back from Korea." Kid Flash says as he sees the jet.

Back with BatBros

"Okay, Red Demon, they are a couple miles out now, I need you to put down the spike-" Robin starts saying as he realizes that he is talking to thin air. "How long was I talking to myself?"

"About a minute, I think he wanted to wait for you, but got bored." Bat girl said as she checks her belt and started towards the exit.

"What good is it being second oldest if no one listens to me." Robin says as he walks out of the jet.

"Oh, we do, we just don't do what you say most of the time." Red Robin says as he walks out next to Robin. "Don't worry, Red Demon still looks up to you the most."

"Shut the hell up Red Robin, before I let the truck run over you on the spikes." A voice yelled off from the distance.

"The worst part is that he could figure out a way to do it and none of us would be able to save you." Red Hood says as he tightens the bandages around his arm and leg.

"You're on your own Robin." Red Robin says as he walks away towards his hiding spot.

"Red Demon, no killing anyone!"

"No promises."

"At least not my friends! Or our family!"

"Fine." He replies as Robin walks away from his voice towards the center of the highway. The truck is speeding towards their direction, only about three miles away from where they parked the jet. As the driver continues straight, with no other option, he overlooks the spike strip on the road ahead of him until it's too late and he runs it over, puncturing all 18 wheels and sending the entire truck, with all of it's riders crashing into the pavement.

"So, it did work. Good job Robin." Red Hood says as he ruffled Robin's hair while he and the rest of the batfam, minus batgirl, joined Robin in the middle of the street.

"So not the right time." Robin says as he shoves his hand away. "Let's go get them back and find out who is responsible for this."

The group starts walking towards the sideways truck, keeping an eye out for anyone to leave the truck, but notice no movement at all.

"Did we kill them?" Red Demon asks happily.

"I hope not, Bats would kill us" Red Robin replies as they all kept walking towards the truck.

Until they get a couple yards away from the truck, when the doors slam open and some of Lex Luther's personal servers start firing their guns in every direction trying to get the group.

"Scatter!" Robin yells as he grabs Red Demon's hand and pulls him along with him while Red Hood and Red Robin run the other way.

"Come on, I got this." Red Demon says as he bolts across towards the other side of the truck, before he throws his smoke bombs covering the entire front of the car in smoke.

Red Hood then comes up from behind Red Demon and rips open the passenger side door and kicks everyone out of the truck, landing everyone on the ground in front of Robin and Red Robin.

"So, what does Lex Luthor want with my team?" Robin asks as he pulls up one of the men by his shirt.

"You'll never get the answer out of me!" The guy yells staring down Robin.

"Then I guess you never heard of my other team. We have a knack for getting people to talk, would you agree, Red Robin." Robin says as he pulls a knife and slices the guy's lower forearm.

"Yep, I don't know how but before we're even done they are always singing like a bird, you could even say singing like a Robin." Red Robin taunted as he grabbed the guy's other arm and pulled it back, almost dislocating it.

"Robin, you're here!" Kid Flash yells as he comes around the truck to see the sight of the two Robins integrating the villain, "Alright, I guess I'll talk to you once you're done"

As Kid Flash backs up, the others all come around to see all the bad guys tied up except for the one being held.

"Oh, come on you guys! Stop playing and just get the information, I have a date tonight and I want to have enough time to get ready for it." Bat girl says as she walks up to the two Robins.

"Mike can wait!" Red Hood states laughing at Bat girl's face.

"I never told you his name! Stop spying on me!" She yelled as she realized what happened.

"That was Bats, not me!" Red Hood said as he put his hands up.

"And Father said not to tell her! We can't leave yet, I haven't gotten to have any fun yet." Red Demon says as he pulls out his sword and points it to the back of the guy's throat.

"A little brat like you can't scare me, you can't be any more than 10 years old!" The guy says as he turns his head and spits towards Red Demon.

Red Demon pushes the sword into the man's shoulder blade and starts dragging it down across his entire back.

"Red Demon! I said no killing!" Robin says as he lets the guy drop to the ground and puts his hand on Red Demon's shoulder.

"You said no friends or family, you never said not the enemy." Red Demon says back as he turns to Robin with his devilish grin.

"And Red Demon also never agreed, he just said 'No promise'." Red Hood said as he kicked the guy making him roll over.

"So how about we forget that you just insulted our brother and you just tell us what Lex Luthor wants with my other brother's other team." Red Robin says as Red Hood puts his foot on the guy's chest and Red Robin pulls out a baterange and holds it towards the guy's throat.

"He wants the entire team because he feels." The guy starts talking as he stops, Red Robin starts to press the sharp edge into his throat. "He thinks that they can help him take down the Justice league because they would be easier to control, because they have less experience fighting mind control stuff."

"Good job!" Red Robin says as he pulls the baterange away from the guy's throat and taps his cheek before he slaps him across the face with the baterange.

"Let's just get rid of him before bats shows up to ruin all the fun." Red Demon says as he pulls his sword towards the guy's throat, then slowly draws it past his stomach towards his groin area.

"I agree." Red Hood says as he pushes his foot down even harder onto the guy's chest and pull out his hidden gun only to point it at the thug's face.

"That's enough, you guys know that we can't do that." Robin says as he moves between his brothers and starts to push them away. "No matter how much I want to make him pay for what he has done, killing him is not the answer."

"It's so too messy too, Batman would leave us here to clean it up again." Batgirl says as she ties up the bad guy, making sure to make the ropes extra tight and cut into his skin.

"Plus, I'm not looking forward to two lectures tonight, bad enough that we're gonna have to deal with the 'don't get hurt' one, I don't need to hear the 'we don't kill people' one again too." Red Robin says as he stands up and puts his hand towards his head making everyone in the batfam look at him. "I'm fine, just a bit light headed from the concussion. You guys try getting knocked out and shipped across the world."

"Like I said before, next time don't get kidnapped!" Red Hood yells at Red Robin again.

"Better than all of you guys getting shot!" Red Robin fights back as Batgirl moves his arm over her shoulder and pulls him into a one arm hug.

"That's all in the past, we are all alive and not as bad as we could be." Robin says as he hugs Red Robin and pulls Red Demon in with him, while he struggles to get away. "Come on Red Hood!"

As Robin says that Red Hood huffs then finally walks over to the group, "You guys know I don't like emotional stuff"

"That stuff died when I died" The batfam says finishing his sentence for him before dragging him in for a hug.

"Ahhh… Rob?" Kid Flash says as he gets Robin's attention breaking up the group hug. "I'm really happy to see you and all, but one who are these people and two, why do you have a huge blood stain on your side?"

"Oh yea, I got stabbed back in Korea. I guess it opened up again." Robin said as he looked at his side while moving Red Demon to his other side so not to get blood on him.

"Agent A is going to kill you!" Batgirl said as she started poking at the growing stain on his side.

"Ow!" Robin says moving back form Batgirl.

"No one can kill Robin!" Kid Flash panicked.

As Kid Flash runs towards Robin, he is suddenly thrown on his back. His vision slowly starts coming back as he looks up and sees Batgirl standing in front of Robin, ready to fight him. He looks down towards his legs and sees Red Demon sitting on his chest pointing his sword towards his throat. Then there's Red Robin with the batarang a second away from going into his throat. Finally looking above his head, he is stunned to see the barrel of a gun pointed straight between his eyes.

"Guys!" Robin yells as he moves past Batgirl. "Stop it, he's not going to attack me, he's my friend."

"Look! It's the league they're finally here." Megan says as she is too scared to move.

"Red Hood you might want to put away that gun before Bats sees you with it." Robin says as Red Hood hides the gun in the back of his shirt.

"Yea, he's already taken like 4 or 5 of them, I still haven't been able to find them again!" Red Hood says as he looks towards the direction that the league is coming from.

"Come on! Red Demon, Red Robin, this is Kid Flash! He would never hurt me." Robin pleads as he sees Red Demon's sword get closer to Kid Flash's throat.

"Oh, so this is Kid Flash, Wally West, protégé of The Flash, Barry Allen" Red Robin says as he pulls his batarang back and stands next to Robin.

"Bats, you really got to stop teaching these kids your creepy ways…" Flash says as he walks up to the group with Batman and the rest of the league, each mentor going to their protégé.

"Red Demon, release him." Batman says as he walks towards Red Demon.

"No father, this is Kid Flash! The one that-" Red Demon starts saying as a hand is put around his mouth and he is pulled back by Robin.

"Damian! Don't you dare say anything about that with him here!" Robin whispers into his ear so that Superboy and Superman can't even hear him.

"Fine!" Red Demon says as he turns around and hugs Robin. The rest of the batfam all gather around with Batman already examining all their injuries.

"Kid, are you okay?" Flash asks as he helps him stand up.

"Yea just bruised my ego a bit." He says as he puts his hand on his back.

"Don't worry, they are some of the toughest superheroes out there and they've all been trained by Batman and each other. I'm pretty sure that they can all take down the entire league if they wanted to." Flash says as he looks over at the group.

"Alright. Wonder Woman and Green Arrow,l you two stay back here and clean up these criminals, and gather anymore information from around here." Batman says as he walks towards the bad guy who is almost unconscious. He looks up at his family and they all nod at him. He leans down towards the guy, grabbing his head and making him face him. "Don't you ever insult or hurt my family ever again."

Batman slams the guy's head into the ground just enough to completely knock him out. As he gets up he walks towards his family. "I think we need to get everyone back to the mountain and have them all checked out. Including you four," He says as he looks over at Superboy, Megan, Kid Flash and Aqualad. "Don't think I haven't noticed that none of you have your powers right now." He says as he starts walking back towards the jet. "Everyone get on it'll be the fastest way."

"Ha! I want to fly!" Robin yells as he tries to start running towards the jet, only to be stopped from the stabbing pain in his side.

"Nope" Batman says as he picks up Robin and carries him over his shoulder, while being followed by the rest, with Red Robin getting a piggyback from Red Hood.

"What just happened?" Megan asked.

"Just the batfam being together." Flash says as he starts walking while still helping Kid Flash stand, towards the jet, "You guys need to hurry up, he never lets anyone on his jet, like ever!"

"Let's go, we can figure out what drug they gave you guys to make you lose your powers when we are back at the mountain." Superman says as he puts his arm around Superboy's shoulder and leads him towards the plane.

As everyone climbs into the jet, they see the batfam all sleeping and huddle together on the couch. The Young Justice league members all sit down in the chairs in the back while their mentors head up towards the front to sit with Batman.

"None of them have slept in over four days." Batman says as he starts getting the jet ready for takeoff. "They've been under attack and we've been on edge trying to figure out who is targeting them."

"Wasn't the one who took Red Robin the one who was going after them?" Superman asks as he takes his seat behind Batman.

"No I fear that he was just a decoy, that someone else is waiting for the right moment to attack. With all of them working together, the kids can take on anything, doesn't matter that they don't have any powers, they can take down the league if they were forced to." Batman says as he pulls the jet into the air leaving everyone speechless.

*Didn't think that would be the big bad villain attack the boys, now did you? Poor Wally, he's just trying to protect someone who he cares deeply for and yet he ends up staring down the barrel of a gun, maybe I'll be nice to him at one point... Or not. But as always, I'll try to update as soon as possible, I did start a new job so its a bit crazy. But I really do appreciate all of the comments and the likes/ follows this story has been getting.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, this is the Batfam that everyone was talking about." Kid Flash asks as he sits down on a couch across from them. "They all look so young."

Kid Flash, Superboy, Megan and Aqualad all sit down on the couch across from the Batfam, taking their time to observe their teammate and his family. The five of them, all laying against each other, with Red Robin leaning against one end of the couch with his arm around Batgirl, who is leaning against him with her feet up over Robin's legs. On the opposite side of the couch, Red Hood is leaning against the other end with the wall behind him and one of his hands wrapping around Robin. Laying on top of Robin, Red Demon is the perfect fit, which has Robin wrapping both of his arms around him, and one of his hands is grabbing Batgirl's lower leg, and his feet leaning on Red Robin's legs.

"Batman has to be lying" Superboy says as he looks towards the group of sleeping humans, "There's no way that they don't have super powers and can take down the league."

"You saw them take down Kid Flash and they saved us after getting back from another mission." Aqualad says.

"Keep your voice down, you saw what they did when the guy said the thing about his age." Wally shouts in a whisper trying not to wake them.

"But he does look like he's 10!" Superboy says from his spot next to Kid Flash. "And that's even with Robin already being the youngest of us."

"Red Demon, no killing them." Robin says as he opens his eyes and tightens his grip on his little brother.

"Then tell them to shut up, even if I can't sleep here, doesn't mean that I want to hear them talk about us like we're not even here." Red Demon says as he turns and glares down the team.

"Sorry little buddy." Kid Flash says as he sees the fire behind Red Demon's eyes.

"Little Buddy?" Red Demon says as he struggles to get out of Robin's hold, which now catches the other's attention.

"Who said what this time?" Red Hood asks as he puts his hand on Red Demon's shoulder to try and calm him down while still trying to wake up again after only a couple minutes of sleeping.

"He got called little buddy by Kid Flash." Red Robin says as he and Batgirl start to sit up.

"So much for relaxing." Batgirl says as she walks away to finally grab the waters from before.

"He may be younger than the rest of you, but he can still kill you all right now. We wouldn't be able to stop him and he wouldn't even break a sweat." Robin says as he rubs Red Demon's head and smiles down at him.

"Don't act like you're not proud of me." Red Demon said as he turns and hugs Robin.

"You know I am baby bird." Robin said as he hugged Red Demon back.

"We all are. Even big old Daddy Bats." Red Robin said as he sat up next to Robin and Red Demon.

"Heard that Red Robin!" Batman says over the speakers. "We are almost back to the base. We will be landing in 5 minutes, Red Demon please no killing anyone before we land."

"No promises!" Red Demon yelled back as the Batfam started laughing.

"Just no blood on the carpet, or else your cleaning it up again!" everyone could hear Batman grin.

"Everyone drink up." Batgirl says as she hands the Batfam water bottles, giving Robin some pills along with his.

"Thanks." Everyone replies.

"Cookies are done!" Megan yelled from the kitchen as everyone gathered in the main room waiting for the Batfam, Superman and Flash to return from the medical bay.

"Yay!" Wally yells as he runs up to Meghan "Ow! Too Hot!"

"They just came out of the oven!" Megan yelled back as she moved some to a different plate. "These are for the others when they come back."

"You are too nice Megan." Kaldur said as he took one of the cookies she was offering him.

"I smell cookies!" Red Robin said as the everyone walked in from the medical bay, each one except Batman in their civilian clothes, with their masks on. "Are they peanut butter?"

"Yes, they are! How could you tell?" Megan said as she brought the extra plate over to the batfam.

"He's the cook of the family. If Agent A isn't doing the cooking or is not around, then he cooks all the food for us." Robin says as he slowly walks up towards Megan and grabs a cookie. "Thanks."

"They taste really good, but may I recommend something?" Red Robin said as he munched on the cookie.

"Go ahead, I am always looking for ways to make my cookies better." Megan said as she stood next to Red Robin.

"I think a less refined sugar, maybe using raw sugar would give it more of an earthy peanut butter taste that would allow the peanut butter to stand out a bit more."

"What's raw sugar?"

"Oh boy, here we go, time for cooking class." Red Hood says as he puts his arm on Robin's shoulder.

"It's a type of sugar that hasn't been as processed as white or brown sugar."

"I thought brown sugar would have been more raw." Wally said as he eats another cookie.

"Nope its white sugar but with added molasses." Red Robin said as he turned to Robin. "Have you not taught them anything I've taught you?"

"Hey I've offered to cook, but they never gave me the chance because they thought I was too young to know how to cook properly."

"Stupid jackasses." Red Demon says from his spot leaning up against the wall.

"Language" The Batfam all said together, causing everyone to laugh.

"So, the antidote should be active now and you will all get your powers fully back by tomorrow morning." Batman tells everyone as he walks further into the room followed by Superman and Flash.

"Yay!" Wally yells as he suddenly runs into a wall, almost crashing into Robin, only for Red Hood to pull him away at the last second.

"But your powers may still be not fully under your control, so I suggest that you do not try and use them for a while." Batman says as he puts his arm on Robin's shoulder having a silent conversation with Robin to see if he is okay.

"I'm fine don't worry, Red Hood saved me. Thanks bro." Robin says as he looks at his older brother.

"It's what older brothers do. And I don't know if I have to remind you, but I don't have the cleanest record, and I am still willing to make it even more dirty just to protect my brothers. This is the second time today that you ran towards him." Red Hood said as he pulled Wally up from where he was laying still dazed.

"I'm sorry, I'd never hurt Robin!" Wally said as he put his hands up.

"Red Hood! Stop it, he will never hurt me, I've told you that before. Now please let go of him." Robin says as he steps in front Red Hood.

As Robin puts his hands on Red Hood's, tightens his grip on Wally's shirt.

"Jay, I promise, you'll be one of the first to know if he ever does." Robin says as Red Hood finally releases Wally, who immediately hides behind Robin.

"I think you two have something to talk about." Batman says as he smiles at the two as he starts walking away, followed by the rest of the Batfam minus Robin. "Jay, Tim, Damian, Barbara let's go home. Dick don't stay too long, we have some dinner plans for tonight."

"Okay, it shouldn't take that long." Robin said as he walked the opposite direction, pulling Wally with him. "Think we can go to the beach? It's about time for the sunset right now."

"Don't worry, I'll get us there before you can even say sunset- again." Wally says as he picks up Robin bridal style and speeds over to a secluded part of the beach near the mountain.

"I always love the sunset, no matter what happened during the day, you know that the sun will always rise again. I like the sun rises too, but that's usually the time I get back form parole with Bats." Dick says as he sits down in the sand facing the sunset.

"Come on, come sit with me, like Bats said we have a lot to talk about and I don't have that much time, we have reservations at Red Hood's favorite restaurant and if I'm not back in time to get ready, he will hunt both of us down." Robin says as he pats the sand next to him indicating Wally to sit down.

"So how is your side doing? It was bleeding a lot earlier." Wally asks as he sits down next to Dick.

"It's better, I only ripped out like two stitches." Dick says as he lifts his shirt to show off the bandage covering the stiches.

"Damn, how many are there?"

"Only 13, I got caught by the person's sword. Nothing too much." Robin says as he puts his shirt back down and smiles at Wally before he turns and looks back out over the water.

"Oh, yea not that bad!" Wally says sarcastically

"I've had worse and I will probably continue to have even more serious injuries as I get older." Dick starts saying, "Especially as Bats' partner, they always tend to target me or one of my brothers."

"So, you also have three brothers and a sister?" Wally asks as he moves a little closer to Dick while moving his arm over his shoulder, pulling him closer.

"We aren't biological siblings, but we've all pretty much grown up as siblings." Robin says as he leans against Wally. "We are extremely protective of each other."

"Oh yea, I've noticed."

"Yea sorry about Damian, he was raised by the League of Assassins, until two years ago. And Bats doesn't really take care of him as much as he should because of everything so I ended up being more of a father for him."

"Aw! You have your own kid!" Wally said making Robin blush as he looked away. "Maybe one day he'll come to like me too."

As Wally says that he grabs Robin's chin and turns his head towards him and leans down to kiss his lips. They get to be less than a couple of inches apart when Robin's cell phone goes off.

"Damn!" Robin says as he leans back away and pulls out his phone. "It's Jay, he's gonna kill me I'm supposed to be leaving for dinner in 5 minutes, I need to get back to the mountain to get home."

"Here, I'll run with you on my back. I'll get you there in half the time." Wally says as he stands up grabbing Robin's hand bringing him to stand up.

"Are you sure, even after I just ruined the entire moment?"

"You didn't ruin anything." Wally says as he kisses Robin on the lips causing both boys to stop everything and lean into each other. Wally wraps his arms around Robin's waist while Robin brings his arms to Wally's neck and pulls him closer. Both lose track of time until Robin's phone starts ringing again.

"I think that's our signal to go," Robin says as he breaks off the kiss and looks down at his phone. "Damian says he'll kill you if I'm not home in the next couple of minutes."

"Okay!" Wally says as he allows Robin to hop on his back and speeds Robin back to the mountain passing by the rest of the team before reaching the Zeta tubes. Letting Robin down to start typing in his destination. "Well I think I should be alive for a bit longer, but you should go, cause I don't want to die a virgin."

"Of course, I don't think Damian knows how to work the Zeta tubes, so he can't transport over here. But he still has other ways." Robin says as he walks over and kisses Wally goodbye as he turns and walks to the Zeta tubes. "Don't worry, I'll try to stop him from hunting you down. But he does already know your address."

As Robins says that he jumps through the zeta tube and disappears. Wally pulls out his cell phone and calls someone.

"Uncle Berry? I think we may need to move, Bats' little kid might want to kill me." Wally said staring at the Zeta tube where Robin just disappeared.

-So as you can tell this is a filler chapter, just to move along the relationship part of the story, I promise the next chapter is going to start getting more into the story! Enjoy!-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm back! Give me two minutes to change then we can head out!" Dick yelled as he steped out of the Zeta tube and into the Batcave. "Or no one could be waiting for me, they must all be upstairs."

As Robin walked towards the changing area, he could hear running footsteps and yelling from up above him.

"Well at least some of them are still around, as long as no one kills each other before I can actually eat dinner. So not wanting to go over to the pit tonight." Dick chuckled as he walks upstairs in his normal civvies. "Hey guys, are we heading out soon? I'm starving!"

All three occupants of the room turn towards Dick. as he walked into the living room, "Where's Barbara and Bruce?"

"Barbara has her date tonight so she went home to get ready and Bruce got called away on official league business. So, he left just us, but he left me with the choice of cars for tonight." Jason said as he walked past Dick on his way into the garage. "Let's get going, or we're gonna be late!"

"Your gonna take his fastest car, aren't you?" Tim asked when they all caught up with Jason.

"Oh, you know it!" He responded as he turned on the lights to the garage showing off ten different cars.

"Can't we take a normal car, instead of a flashy car, I don't wanna draw attention to ourselves again," Dick said as he walked into the garage along with Damian. "we just take the jeep or Camry?"

"Na!" both Jason and Damian said as the first pressed the keys and opened the flashy red ferrari.

"Shotgun!" Damian yelled as he opens the door and motioned for me and Tim to both get in the backseat.

"At least when dad asks we can tell him that we at least tried to stop them." Tim said to Dick as they sat down in the backseat.

"As long as we survive this ride we can." He joked back as they buckled up before Jason had the chance to speed the car down the ramp out of the garage.

"Team I have an important mission for you, if you fail then there will be career ending consequences." Batman says as he enters the large room.

"What is it? Where's Robin, I haven't seen him in a while." Wally says as he rushes in front of Batman, as Batman looks away and down at the ground.

"That is part of your mission." Superman says as he comes up next to Batman and put his hand on his shoulder.

"What we are about to tell you, is something you can never tell anyone else," Batman threatens as he puts his hands up to his cowl and removes it.

"Your Bruce Wayne!" Wally yells out loud. "I always knew you had something to do with the Justice League! There's no way we could have all the tech that we use without you knowing something."

"Robin will be happy to know that you kind of figured it out but not from him." Bruce laughs as he starts to frown. "Now the reason why you guys even know about this now, is that all four of the BatBros, as they call themselves, have gone missing, and there has been no trace of them for the past week."

"What about Batgirl?" Kalduar questions.

"She has been moved into a secure location, in order for her to be safe." Batman says. "They went out to dinner the other night and they were supposed to be back around 11 after dinner for family movie night between them, but when they did not show up, I tracked down the car that they took and found it engulfed in fire."

"No! But they are all still alive, right?" Wally asks as he pales and Megan puts her hand on his shoulder.

"There was no trace of them left in the car, leaving me to assume that the person took them then left the car as a message. Someone had gotten and left all of their masks in front of the car." Batman says as he pulls up pictures from the scene. "We have no leads to go off, except the fact that there have been robberies happening around the country, that have been done by people with similar body structure to the boys."

"I cannot go out to hunt them down because I am expected to be back at home worried and waiting for a ransom phone call. That is why I am leaving you guys to handle this mission. I have also called in both Red Arrow and Starfire, along with notified a couple others heros who are on high alert and know the boys."

"Where do you want us to start?" Kaldur asks.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Dick! Wake up Dick!" Damian said as he tried to shake Dick awake while Tim mimicked on Jason.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" Dick said as he bolted up, and searched around the room to figure out what had happened.

"We got ambushed and they knocked us out. No one has been in to check on us at all since we got here." Damian explained as he sat back down next to Dick.

"What's going on?" Jason ask as he started waking up and rubbed his head.

"We've been kidnapped as civilians and there's been no communication with us about it yet." Tim states shocking Jason out of his haze.

"Shit we got drugged back at the restaurant, didn't we?" Jason said as he examined the others.

"Yeah, we got drugged, it must have been in the drinks or something. But nothing was out of the ordinary and we didn't even set up any reservations, so they wouldn't know ahead of time."

"So someone followed us then." Tim asked, "But who would know where we are and do they know our extra stuff?"

"They might, but for now we need to make them think that we don't even know what is going on or anything else about the extra stuff." Dick said as he leaned up against the wall, and opened his arms for his brothers.

After a couple of seconds, Damian and Tim go to opposite sides of Dick and pulled themselves close.

"Come on Jay, we need each other right now. We can't make them think that we're used to this stuff."

"Fine, not like it didn't happen to Timmy not so long ago." Jason said as he went over and joins the hug from behind Tim. "Let's just act like the damsels in distress."

"Only until we know more, I bet Bruce is looking for us right now, and he'll have brought our aunts and uncles maybe even our cousins in on it." Dick says in code as he pulled them closer together.

"Maybe they do just want money, otherwise why would they want us all in the same room with no restraints?" Tim questioned.

"Very good question Red." A voice said over the speakers.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Jason ask as he sat up going in front of everyone.

"That will be explained as needed. Until then, just know that you'll be working for me and doing exactly what I want you to do."

"What makes you think we'll do what you say?" Damian yelled back as he started to stand up only to be pulled back down by Dick.

"Oh, you won't have a choice. You won't be able to control yourselves. You will still be able to see everything that you do, but you cannot control yourself." The voice said as a click is heard and a purple smoke starts to slowly fill the room from the vents.

"Shit!" Jason yelled as he stands up and looked around. "Any ideas?"

"Try the windows or anything else that we can get open! I'm going to try to stop it from the vents, just find a way out or a way to get rid of the smoke." Dick commanded as he ran over to the biggest vent with the most smoke flowing out of it and pulls off the metal cover.

"How is a brick wall here? How the hell is smoke even coming out?!" Dick says turning his head as he started coughing from an extra huge puff of the smoke to his face.

"The windows are a no go, and there are no ways out of the room." Tim said as they all gathered in the center of the room.

"There's no sign of the door anywhere. Not even a tiny line in the wall. It's all smooth steel." Damian added.

"Everyone stay together!" Dick commanded between coughs.

"We can't just stay here and let this happen!" Jason said as he started looking around even more.

"We have to find some way out, we are the best detectives. Even better than B-"Dick started hoping as he slowly passes out, falling to the ground before he is caught and lowered by Jason.

"Shit! He was the one closest to the vent and he got hit in the face with it!" Jason said as he leaned down to check on Dick. "We have to get out of here."

"Damn it!" Tim sweared as he started pounding against the window. "Come on! This has to work it's our only way!" Damian slowly made his way over to Tim, slowly moving himself, already feeling the effects of the gas.

As both Tim and Damian pounded against the window they hear Jason collapse in the background. After another 10 seconds, they started leaning against the wall fighting against the gas.

"At least they have contingency plans for all of us." Damian said as he slowly started to pass out.

"But not Dick, he found his and found a way around it." Tim stated as they both passed out. With the last thing that he saw was a black figure standing in a doorway that appeared in the middle of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"How do we stop them?" Wally asked over the mind link.

"With the plans that Batman has given to us, we need to take them down one by one. There is no possible way that we could beat them all at once.." Kaldur stated.

"They are sent out on their own missions, we just have to find each one and we go in as a group to take them out." Roy answered as they all watched a bank where one of the boys was predicted to break into. "The league has already said that they have seen Damian, Dick and Jason doing their hits for the night, we're assuming that this will be where Tim goes."

"How are we going to take him down, without hurting him?" Connor asked.

"He's extremely smart and will be able to figure out any type of strategy that we attempt. Instead we all go in at once and just try to attack him with all that we got. But remember that he is still just human so we do have to be careful." Roy threatened as they saw a figure slowly approaching the bank.

"Do we know how he is being controlled?" Meghan asked as everyone starts to slowly go towards the figure.

"Not exactly but, we do know that it is mind control and that they have no control over their bodies." Kaldur answered from his hunched position behind a small wall.

"So, if we say created a restart on their bodies, then they will have control again?" Wally asked as he crawled to the corner before the figure.

"Yes, but it also depends on how you do the 'reset' wally. If you do it too hard, then you're going to be the one that we have to save from Batman and the rest of the family once we get them back." Roy warned as he pulled out a couple of exploding foam arrows.

"I'm not going to hurt him, but if we get him to pass out due to lack of oxygen, based on my speed then it'll restart his control."

"That could work, we just need something or someone to keep him still long enough for you to start the force."

"Leave that to me, I can hold him and Wally you can create the suction thing. Do it around both of us so that we know he will stay there."

"Superboy, it will hurt you too." Meghan stated.

"I'm fine with that, I can heal pretty fast and maybe if we do it fast enough I won't pass out."

"Okay, we will follow your lead Conner." Kadular said bringing everyone back in.

"Everyone except Conner attack on the count of three, leave Tim's back open so that Superboy can catch him." Roy lectures as he pulls back the sting on his bow, "One, two…. Three!"

As Roy said those last words, everyone minus Conner ran full speed at Tim. Roy shot an expanding foam arrow at Tim, only for him to jump out of it's range. While Kadular started to bring out his whips and tried to latch them around Tim's arms and legs while Tim dogged ever attempt. Meghan flied towards Tim, and started to levitate him. Once Tim catched on to their positions, he released two pills from his belt and tossed them at both Kadular and Meghan, each exploding into smoke only to be lite on fire creating a circle around both of them.

"Shit, Wally, you have to create the vortex around all four of them now, we need to save them too." Roy said as he started fighting Tim in hand to hand combat. "Superboy, Now!"

Roy shouted out loud as he forced Tim to slide back after a powerful hit to his chest. Superboy jumped down exactly behind Tim and wrapped his arms around Tim's chest tight enough to restrict all movement from Tim's arms.

"Wally now!" Roy yelled as he leaps over the circle of fire.

"On it!" Wally shouted as he started to run in a circle, creating an extremely strong suction that drained out the air from the middle. After agonizing 30 seconds, the fires around both Kadular and Meghan dissipated, leaving the later passed out and Kadular on his hands and knees sweating.

"Okay wally make the circle smaller, keep it to just the two of them." Roy commanded as he checked on Kadular.

Wally shifted the circle to fit just the remaining two. He speeded up as he started to see Tim and Superboy fighting back lesa. Until Superboy is the only thing holding Tim up.

"Superboy drop him and get out of the circle, he can't get away now!" Megan yelled as everyone realized that she woke up.

"No! He'll still get out." Superboy yells as he brings both of them to their knees to lessen their falls.

"They are almost out. Get ready, we need to be able to bring Tim back to the mountain as soon as we can, we're not sure if this will work or not. Once we get him back, Bats will figure out something to protect him." Roy yelled as he helped Kadular stand.

"He's starting to pass out now!" Wally determined as he does 100 more circles before he saw Tim pass out. "Stop!"

"Okay he's out let's get going." Roy commanded as he went over to where Superboy and Tim are, with Tim passed out completely and Superboy on the verge of it. "Wally, carry Tim to the ship and keep him on lock down until we reach the mountain. Come on Superboy, Meghan help him into the ship. We should get going, whoever took them probably was watching and now they know we have him back. Let's get going."

"Tim can you hear me?" I hear as I start to wake up, the voice is familiar but I can't open my eyes yet, my body seems to be a bit sluggish too follow my commands right now. Did I drink too much coffee and pass out again?

"Come on Tim, you can do it, just please wake up for me." Wait that's Bruce's voice, why does he sound so sad? What did I miss. The last thing I can remember is going out to dinner with my brothers and Jason picking the fastest car we had. Where are they, did something happen?

As everything catches up to me I bolt up in bed screaming. I only stopped once I felt a hand on my shoulder bringing me back to reality. I look over following the arm connected to the hand seeing that it is Bruce. I look up into his eyes while I'm still panting, sweating and crying, he pulls me into his arms and hugs the hell out of me.

"Don't worry Tim. You're safe now. I promise everything will be alright." He repeats to us as he rubs my back and tries to get me to calm down.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I keep repeating hoping that he can forgive me for everything that I did when I wasn't me.

"There's nothing you need to be sorry for, you did nothing wrong whatsoever. Everything will be fine, we will get your brothers back then we will all take a long overdue vacation to one of my random deserted island where it will only be us and some friends."

As he is talking I slowly start losing strength again, and my eyelids start to feel extremely heavy. I lean more into his chest and look up at his face again, wait he has his cowl off and we're at the mountain, does that mean he told everyone our identities?

"Yes, Tim I did tell everyone, it was what I had to do to make sure I get each one of you guys back. Now go to sleep, we're going to need your help later to help take down your brothers." Bruce explains as he leans me back down on the pillow and tucks me in. As he finishes tucking me in, I grab his hand stopping him from turning away.

"Please stay." I beg of him. "At least until I fall asleep."

"I would never leave you, I will be here when you wake up." Bruce says as he squeezes my hand and kisses my forehead before sitting in the chair next to the bed while still holding my hand.

"Love you Bruce." I state groggily as I start giving into sleep.

"Love you too Timmy."

"Tim I told you to get some rest!" Bruce yells at me as he walks into the computer room, only to see me sitting at the computer looking for any more information on the drug that was used or where to find my brothers.

"I'm sorry I tried to stop him." Conner explains as he continues to lean up next to me.

To think either of them had thought that he would have the chance to stop me from researching. He may be stronger but I am just a bit smarter than he is.

"I can rest more when everyone is back. And I'm not going into the field yet, I'm just running some blood tests and reviewing all the stuff that you guys have already gathered. Really I'm not doing much." I explain to him as I go to take a sip of my coffee that matches Batman's normal mood, only for it to be pulled out of my hand by said batman.

"You're not getting any caffeine right now. It will not help your body to heal. Conner, can you go get him some tea?"

"Preferably green please." I add as Connor starts to leave the room.

"Anything as long as it is decaf." Bruce commands as he comes over to check on the results of the blood tests. "So how far have you gotten?"

"I have been able to get the formula for the drug that was used and isolate the parts of it that are actually controlling the body, there was also the other stuff that would make us black out or pass out during certain times, but those will have no lasting effects because they are being kept alive by the other part of the drug." I explain as I pull up a complicated chemical. "I have almost finished I just need to get someone to double check the work and run some test on the final product before I'd be willing to use it on the others."

"We can get Wally and Barry to double check it, I know they are massive science geeks." Bruce says as he finishes looking over the formula and starts to ruffle my hair. "After this, we are going to have to look into what science class they have you in. There's no way they are teaching this in high school."

"Oh yea, I finished all that work for the entire year my teacher just allows me to go to the library and do whatever I want as long as I don't cause any trouble. He also doesn't want me in the classroom anymore because all of the students were coming to me to get help instead of him." I chuckle as Connor comes back in holding a cup of steaming tea.

"Thank you!" I say as he gives it to me.

"It's a lavender blend that Black Canary recommended for you. She says to help you relax and to give you something about minerals or something else I'm not really sure I wasn't paying too much attention."

"Was Meghan cooking too?" I ask him as I turn back to face the computer and put the cup off to the side. No way am I gonna drink the lavender tea right now, that'll be too relaxing and I need to finish this antidote before it's too late.

"Uh I'm not sure, I wasn't paying attention." He responds as he starts to blush, causing both Bruce and I to laugh at him.

"Was your mind on something else?" Bruce asks as he moves behind my chair a little closer to Conner.

"Ahhh… no sir, I'm just I-I'm not really sure. Ah- I'm gonna go see if anyone else needs any help." Conner stutters as he rushes out of the room.

"You know you didn't have to scare him away. He is kind of cute." I openly admit to Bruce.

"Nope, I do not need two of my sons dating people with powers." He says as he starts laughing along with me.

"We'll see what happens, especially after how much you just scared him." I say as I look towards finishing the final part of the formula. "Speaking of people with powers, wanna go get dick's new boyfriend and his uncle to help check this over? If it's all right then we can create the antidotes and have all the others back home before the weekend."

"I still need to talk to Wally and Dick about their relationship. There will be no more sleepovers and there will be restrictions on when they can stay overnight at the mountain together." Bruce start to mutter to himself more than anyone while he starts to use his comm system to get Flash and Kid Flash into the room. I guess now would be a good time for me to drink the tea, it does smell really soothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Okay, so all we have to do is get close enough and then we inject the antidote into him and we will be able to get him back to normal." Wally said as team Alpha got into place hiding around where Damian was supposed to appear soon.

"Yep, just don't mess it up Wallace, this is still my son and if there is any extra forced by anyone then there will be consequences to everyone involved. That goes for you Beta team too." Bruce threatened over the comm system.

"Please no one die." Flash begged to everyone, fearing for his nephew's life after the conversation he heard between Wally and Bruce.

"Don't worry about the Bat Boys, we're just all gonna be killed." Conner stated as he saw Damian approaching from far.

"Alright everyone knows the deal. You all have to go at him and try to restrain Damian. He is not like me and will not have multiple backup plans, but he is a strong fighter and will be able to take out anyone who tries anything. So Meghan, I need you to use your powers to take away his weapons and if possible hold him still long enough for Wally to get close enough to him." Tim takes charge.

"Do I have to be the one who uses the needle. I feel like the kid already hates me just because of Dick."

"Yes you do, he will hate you even more if you back out of this right now and put everything in jeopardy." Bruce states.

"Oh yea, he will and Wally with your speed you can get to him the fastest and with the lowest chance of him being able to stab you as you get close." Tim explains to the group only to get interrupted by protests. "Meghan just take away all of his weapons, no matter how big or small. Alright, contact once you have him sedated and are on your way back to the mountain."

"Will he really try to stab Wally?" Flash askes after they muted their end of the microphones.

"If Meghan does what she's supposed to then there's only a 75% chance that he will get injured. But once Damian is free, then he will not try to kill Wally anymore. He knows how much he matters to Dick, so he won't use deadly force" Tim states as he starts to study the lay out for the Beta team while they await for Jason to show up.

"Well unless Wally ever hurts Dick. Then with the combined skills of his siblings, no one will ever be able to find Wally again, or even prove he existed." Bruce warned as he leaned next to Tim waiting for the battle for Damian to start.

"What do you mean skills?" Flash asks as his face loses all color.

"And even with my no kill rules, they are all still smart enough to find ways around it. And we will discuss all of those detentions, that I never knew about when we get home."

"Oh yea, Alfred always signs off on them and lectures all of us, but he seems okay that they are usually from protecting me. He's told you, multiple times, and he keeps a detailed book of all events like that in the notebook in the kitchen. It has our own sections, so far Jay's is the biggest, but Damian is already starting to build up momentum."

"I'm going to have to find this book when we get home." Bruce remembers as he leaned over even farther and buried his head in his hands.

"It's on the kitchen counter right next to the oven, but you don't cook much, so you don't really ever see it."

"Well it's not my fault Alfred exiled me from the kitchen."

"You almost burnt down the entire kitchen trying to make tea" Tim says as he turns to look at Bruce. "How do you manage that? You literally just have to boil water."

"I got distracted."

"Team Alpha reporting to Cave." Meghan requests over the com-system

"Cave to Team Alpha, report your status." Tim commands as he turns back to the computer and brings up the feed of the area too see the team surrounding Damian, passed out and tied up.

"Damian has been subdued and we are ready to head back to the cave." Superboy states. "We also need to get Kid Flash some medical attention."

"What happened?" Bruce asks as Flash grabs hold of the edge of the table.

"I did not know that there was another knife hidden on Damian and he used it against Wally, before Wally could inject the needle." Meghan admits, guilt overflowing in her voice.

"Wally, are you okay?" Flash asks.

"Yep, I'm okay. It wasn't a smooth blade, so it left the cut jagged, but I'm still good." Wally explains calmly as he starts to lower his voice.

"That's his favorite hidden blade, I've been hit by it multiple times. It is laced with a sedative that last for a couple of hours, I suggest that you get back to the mountain before it gets too late." Tim suggested as he watches the group on the camera. "Or not."

As Tim finishes talking, the team turn to look at Wally who's still holding his side before he loses the rest of the color in his face and his eyes roll back while his body goes limp.

"Will he be okay?" Flash asks pushing his way past bruce to see his nephew laying on the ground.

"He'll be fine, just bring him back to the mountain he'll be up in an hour, we'll just have to stitch him up before he wakes up." Tim says while Superboy picks up Wally and starts bringing him towards the ship while Meghan leaviates Damian to the ship. "Call when you are five minutes away, we'll set up the med bay. Cave out."

"Alright, Team Beta are you in position?" Tim speaks as he switches the cameras to show the Beta team, Kadular, Zatanna, Starfire and Roy.

"We are all in position." Kadular respondes. "There has been no sign yet of him"

"The tracker is showing that he is less than two minutes away." Tim answers as he looks at the other screen typing faster than Bruce or the Flash could understand.

"What's the best way for us to approach this?" Starfire asks.

"You and Roy have the most experience working with Jay so you two know more about his weaknesses than Kadular and Zatanna do, so you two will lead the fight against him while trying to trap him, I suggest the foam arrows and then have either Zatanna or Kadular go after him with the needle, maybe have Zatanna float the needle and stab him that way."

"Do all of you Bat Brats have ways to take each other down? I feel like you guys are the only ones who know how to take each other out and now that we know, you're gonna work a way to make sure it doesn't work after all of this is over." Roy stats as he and Starfire both get into position ready to stop Jason when he starts getting closer.

"One, we do not appreciate being called Bat Brats." Tim starts to explain.

"You guys are tho." Bruce interrupts Tim as he receives a death glare from Tim.

"Just wait till the others hear about this." Tim threatens as he turns back to the screen. "and two we always know each other's weaknesses so we can help them, and we will defend our brothers no matter what happens, even with Jay going a bit crazy. Now he is coming up, so don't fuck this up or else you will have to answer to the rest of the Bat Brats. Red Robin out."

"You are so dead if we don't win this Roy." Starfire laughs as they spot Jay coming in close.

"Well then we better end up winning this, I didn't want to die this young."Roy says as he pulls back one of his arrows and aims towards Jason as he jumps onto the building they are hidden on.

Roy shots the arrow straight towards the exact spot that Jason was about to land, a second too soon, allowing Jason to turn mid air and land out of the range of the arrow. "Shit, this is gonna be a long fight."

_"You're not really gonna kill him right? Just mess him up right?" Barry asks Tim as they watch the fight unfold.

"Depends on how bad he fucks everything up, we all love Roy and we would wait to hear Jay's idea on it, but we would all still go after him in some way or another." Tim explains as he watches the Bioship land in the cave before he and Bruce get up and run over to the opening door.

"How is he?" Bruce asks as an unconscious Damian is floated into his arms.

"He is good, his heart beat has stayed the same and he seems to be recovering well from it all, there has been no mind connections being forced since we gave him the medicine.

"And Wally?" Barry asks once Tim and Bruce took Damian to the med bay.

"He's starting to wake up from the hit but he still seems to be out of it, we have to give him real stitches but I'm not sure if it'll even help at this point." Meghan states as they all start to walk towards the med bay to stitch up Wally before he heals too much.

"Which one was allowed to stab me with the needle?" Damian ask as he and Bruce walk out of the med bay.

"It was Wally, he's the reason you were saved." Bruce explains to him in order to prevent him from attack Wally.

"I didn't want to do it against you, it was just the only way that Tim's Plan would work." Wally explains as he stood behind the Flash.

"You gave him permission to add something to me?" Damian demands from Tim.

"Not really, it was part of the plan and he was the only one fast enough to get you. Plus it was my formula that saved you." Tim defends himself from next to Jason.

"Suck it up Buttercup. We're free and unharmed. So I think we should consider ourselves good." Jason back Tim up as he places his arm around Tim's shoulder.

"How the hell did you get back up before me?" Damian asks as he walked over to stand next to Tim and Jason.

"No idea, we think it has something to do with the Pit. Or maybe it had something to do with what I did with your-" Jason starts joking before Tim covers his mouth.

"Jay! That's enough, you know not to talk about that. We have to get your brother back."

"I've got a plan." Tim gains everyone's attention with a smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"We've already lost the three of them. We need to keep him more secure." The Lotor guy said to the Girl.

I still don't know their names, other than he calls the Girl, Master, and she calls him Lotor. But I guess that all means that the others have been saved. I can finally take a deep breath and relax a bit, I don't care what they do to me. If the others are okay then I'll be fine.

"Slave! Come here!" The Girl yells at me forcing my body to move towards her and Lotor. "We are going to use you to regain our control over the others. We're going to inject them with this new potion, which will be even stronger than the last. Their antidote will have no effect on this."

She motion for Lotor to come closer to me, I'm fighting with every ounce of my willpower that I can gather. I can feel my fingers starting to slowly move then the next thing I know, I start moving away from Lotor little by little. I can not let them get to my brothers, I must protect them.

"Wow, will you look at that. He's stronger than we thought he was." Lotor laughs as he grabs my arm stopping me from moving anymore "Too bad, he's not more willingly to be on our side, I could have a lot of fun with him."

He starts pulling me towards him until we are against one another.

"Lotor! There will be no messing around with my slave, while we have work to do." She reprimands him forcing him to loosen his grip on my arm allowing me to run

. I'm not sure how far I can get or how I'll try to get out, I just know that I need to get away form them.

"Oh lookie, we have a runner, this will be fun." Lotor laughs as he starts slowly following me.

"I got him handled, you go get everything else ready for when the others appear again."

"Do you really think they'll show up to fight after everything?" I hear Lotor ask her as I slow down to turn down a hallway.

"No one will be able to stop them from coming to help their big brother." I hear her laugh as I start racing down the hallway once again. Even if I can't escape, I still have to get a message out to the others to warn them about the new serum.

I come up to a door on my right and left. Both are closed and look completely dark. Oh shit, I can hear her coming closer still laughing. I have to choose one door. I have to gain my breathing back under control, I'm being too loud and I can't concentrate. As I slow my breathing I start to hear noises from the door on my left. That's where I'm going to go.

"Ready or not, I'm coming to get you." She taunts as she gets closer. It sounds like she's about to turn the corner. I don't have much time left.

I reach for the door handle on the left and it doesn't move. I can see the screen lighting up the room now. I need to get in there! I slam my shoulder against the door as hard as I can until I hear a crack coming from it. Looking over the door, I realize that the door still looks the same. I swear I heard something crack. I reach my hand up to the door again only to have a shooting pain go through my shoulder. I'm guessing that's what cracked..

"You ready to fight against your friends and family for me, my slave" She starts laughing at me as her voice gets louder and clearer.

I need to get away from her right now, maybe the other room is open. I spin around and throw myself into the other door, it flings open and I drop right inside the door, closing it almost all the way. There's no way someone would hide in a room with the door partly open, right? I can hear her footsteps getting even closer, they just turned down the hall. I turn around in the room looking for anything that can help me.

There's a little computer in the corner that looks like crap, half the screen is cracked, but it looks like it still works. I just need to get a message out to the others and they will be able to find me. The others already know where we are right now, but I need them to know about the serum. Here goes nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Everyone remember the plan?" Batman ask as everyone gathers around the main room memorizing a hologram of the building that we told them about.

"Yea, and we're not part of it!" Jason yells as the three of us stand on the side.

"That's what they want. If you come with us, we're literally giving you back to them." Batman fights back as he pulls down his cowl turning back into Bruce, "I can't take losing you guys again, it's bad enough that I've already lost you guys once-"

"Twice" Jay coughs interrupting Batman, only to receive a half hearted bat glare and two elbows to his ribs "ow!"

"I can't go through it again, it's bad enough that she still has Dick and who knows what shes done to him since we got you guys back, I just need you guys to stand down for the time and we'll get him back for you."

"But Father!" Damian starts as I put my hand over his mouth.

"Don't worry Bruce, we have faith in you guys to get him back. We will sit out of your plan." I say as I keep my hold on a struggling Damian.

"Thank you Tim." Bruce says as they all head to the Batjet while pulling his cowl back up. "And no backup plans or otherwise."

"No promises" Jay says under his voice so only we hear him, but the slight eye roll from Superman and Superboy shows they heard him too.

We watch as they finish boarding the jet and take off. I remove my hand from Damian's mouth.

"We're gonna follow behind them right?" Jay ask as he starts to get his guns ready.

"Yep, we already know that they are going to be entering through this area over here, but it would be faster if we entered through the otherside of the building and while the Bitch is distracted by the league, we can sneak in and administer the antidote to Dick, before she knows what's going on."

"Can we also kill Lotor? I saw him checking Dick out multiple times." Jay asks as we head to the bikes to bring them to the transporters. "Who knows what he's done since we left."

"Maybe not kill, but permanently damage a certain part of him will do." Damian suggests as Jay and I take a step back from the deadly aura sepeeing.

"Okay, we'll let's just get going now." I start to say as we all get on the bikes, only to be stopped by ding on the main computer. Funny, I wasn't running any programs on it and Bruce had all of his transferred to the jet.

As we got the bikes and started walking back into the main room, I stare at the huge screen with one single message written on it.

" **SHE'S INCREASED THE FORMULA, IT'S A TRAP-DICK"**

"Well shit, the antidote isn't gonna work as well now." Jay says as he rereads the message.

"And the Leagues are on radio silence. Well looks like we're gonna have to save the day." I say while I am already recreating the antidote.

"So I see you got the message out to your friends. Great, that means that everything is going as planned. They will still come for you and you will be the one to take them down." She said as she pushed me down and pinned my arms to the ground before I could start fighting back.

"They will not fall for anything, they will defeat you." I swear at her, before she slaps me across my face. "You will never win!" I spit the blood out of my mouth and at her face.

"Oh don't worry, I don't have to win everything I just need to keep you and your brothers, so I'll have a free pass from the League." She snickers as she takes out her needle and stabs me in the neck with it.

"Good night slave, don't worry, your brothers will be with you soon." She says as she gets off me and my vision starts to slowly fade away. Please let everyone be okay.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Welcome everyone!" Lotor announces as the lights to the building flip on blinding everyone.

"Where is he, Lotor?!" Batman glares him down as the rest of the Justice League all stand behind him.

"Where is who? The only ones here are my master, her slave and I." Lotor informs as he looks around pointing out that no one else is there. "And of course you intruders"

"You know exactly who we are talking about, Nightwing." Wonder Woman growls.

"Oh, we don't have Nightwing here anymore. But I do have my slave here that you might be interested in meeting instead." She states as she into the room, followed by Nightwing.

"Nightwing!" Batman cries out, only to be ignored by him. "What have you done to him?"

Nightwing keeps walking until he is beside her and into the light for everyone to see his condition. On top of the blood running down his the side of his head, and one of his arms is tight against his body as if he refuses to move it.

"Oh nothing much, he was the one who separated his own shoulder, not me." She said as she walked to his other side and twisted his shoulder back into position, only receiving a little flinch from Nightwing.

"Get your hands off my son!" Batman yelled as everyone prepared to attack.

"Eh I'm not really in the mood to fight tonight. Slave, Lotor take them down." She said as she walked away from us and went to sit off to the side. "Tell me when the others get here, they're the ones really I care about."

"You heard her slave, attack!" Lotor commands as he starts attack the Justice League along with Nightwing.

"We better hurry up, I can already hear them fighting." Superboy says as Young Justice make their way through the back entrance of the building.

"Why do you think Batman never told the BatBros about us going in the back?" Meghan asks everyone as they slowly move closer to the room where everyone else was fighting.

"He wants us as backup and he did not want the BatBros to know because we have the chance of running into them while they are sneaking in." Kaldur answers as they look from their hiding points to observe the fight only to see Green Arrow, Flash and Wonder Woman already down near Nightwing while he turns to take on Batman.

"Whose this other guy who's fighting Superman and Martian Manhunter?" Wally asks bringing everyone's attention away from Nightwing.

"Is that the one that they call Lotor? Red Robin mentioned someone who was helping her." Kaldur answers with a bit of uncertainty.

"That thing is called Lotor, and he is mine." Jason interrupts their conversation as the brothers approach the team.

"And even though Batman never told us about your role in all this, we already figure it out and brought new antidotes to use on Nightwing." Tim informed them as he handed out the new needles. "After you guys left, we received a message from Dick saying that she increased the formula, so this will work better than the ones that you have."

"Oh no, it's only Batman vs Nightwing left, Superman and Martian Manhunter are both down for the count." Superboy informs everyone.

"Alright then it's our turn to win this, everyone but Wally will be in charge of getting Justice League out of the way and keep Lotor busy, but as Jason said don't kill him, he wants to do that. Wally we need you to help us with Dick. None of us are fast enough to stab him with the needle without him reacting." Tim commanded as Jason and Damian both glared down Wally.

"Don't fuck this up West, or else." Damian threatened as the three brothers started walking away.

"Get into place. We are going to get this done as soon as possible." Tim says as he turns around and looks at the team one last time. "Don't worry, if anyone fucks up then they're not just going to have to answer to angry Batman, but even worse, angry Bat Brothers."

As he finishes his warning, he walks over to Conner and on his tippy toes, pulls Conner's head down and kisses him, causing Conner's eyes to widen in shock before closing as he grabs Tim pulling him close to him. Only to release him when he hears a gun being taken out of a holster and the safety clicking off, looking away to see Red Hood with his gun aimed directly at him.

"Jay, you will not kill him." Tim reprimands as he walks towards his brothers.

"Only if he hurts you." Jay threatens as he looks Conner directly in his eyes.

"Let's get going." Tim says pulling Jay away from the situation.

"Really, you and Dick just have to fall for the mutants?" everyone hears Daiman complain as they turn the corner.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Dick! you need to fight back! This is not you!" Batman tries while fighting Nightwing, slowly being pushed back into the corner, only seeing a slight spark in Nightwing's eyes.

"Oh but this is the better Nightwing. With this he'll be able to take down anyone and everyone. Without those stupid emotions, he'll become an unstoppable machine." She says laughs from her throne with Lotor at her side.

"Not with us here to stop him!" Jason yelled as they came in through the otherside of the room causing everyone to stop and turn towards them.

"Ah, so you guys did come back, I was thinking that Daddy Bats grounded you all." She said as she turn to look at them.

"Give us back our brother!" Tim shouted as he saw Nightwing and Batman fighting off in the corner.

"Would you like me to take care of these extras?" Lotor asks as he stands in between the groups.

"Nope, cause your gonna be our problem." Superboy interrupts.

"Lotor, defeat the other sidekicks and get it over with, this is getting old." She said as she jumps down from the throne ready to fight the brothers.

"We are not sidekicks!" Superboy yells as he charges at Lotor starting the fight. The team goes after Lotor, three v.s one, ready to give it their all.

"You're ours, bitch." Jason threatens as he pulls his guns out and faces against her, with Damian on his left pulling out his sword while Tim appears on his other side pulling out his bo-staff.

"You guys can't take me, I can easily just get all of you under my power just as easy as I did in the past. But now it'll be even easier, you have to keep an eye out for everyone in the building too. Don't want anyone else getting hurt just to try and protect yourselves and your brother." She stated as she slowly started walking towards where Wonder Woman and Flash were on the ground.

"That's where you're wrong." Tim laughs as Wonder Woman disappears.

"Damn it! That stupid speedster!" She screams as she turns as sees Kid Flash stop next to Flash.

"Hiya! I'm just gonna move him out of your way." He says as he grabs Flash and starts to turn to run outside with him.

"Not so fast! Nightwing! Stop Kid Flash!" She interrupts as everyone looks over to the corner to see Batman struggling to stay standing. Nightwing turns and charges towards where Kid Flash is heading.

"Well at least we don't have to deal with them, it's just the three of us against you." Tim states bringing her attention back to them.

"Oh this will be fun." She snickers with a death eating grin.

"Bring it on you Bitch." Damian swears as they jump into action against her.

"Come'on Dick! All I want to do right now is just to bring him outside, is that too much to ask!" Kid Flash yells as Nightwing stops his path once again.

"Must obey my Master's orders." He responds in a monotone.

"God! Alright let's do this the hard way then." He threatens as he places Flash away from the fight, and turns back around only to come face to face with Nightwing. "Dude! Stop being so fast, your too fast for a speedster like me!"

"Must obey my Master's orders." Nightwing repeats.

"Okay we get it, you're still under her control!" Kid Flash yells as he speeds over to Nightwing trying to take him down, only to have him move out of the way in the last second, grabbing his arm and twisting him back and threw him face first into the wall next to Flash.

"Damn it! Uncle Barry could really use your help here!" Kid Flash begged Flash as he was standing up.

"Don't use your speed to reach him, use your speed while your close to him! It'll give him less time to react to you." A voice yelled out.

"Uncle Barry?" Kid Flash asks looking at his still unconscious Uncle.

"Guess again loser." Jason yells from his current flight against her.

"Thanks Jay!" He replies still confused about it all.

"Guess again jerk!" Damian replied breaking Kid Flash's smile.

"God you guys really are confusing." He says as he scratches his head and turns to look back at Nightwing who is slowly creeping closer. "Well here goes nothing."

As Kid Flash slowly walks up towards Nightwing meeting him halfway.

"Please Wing! You've still got to be in there! Come on, just a little help, your the last person I ever want to fight. Please." Kid Flash pleads with Nightwing hoping to get any response.

"W-wally?" Nightwing stutters as he takes a step back away from Kid Flash.

"Yes! It's me Wally! Your best friend and your just very recent boyfriend!" Kid Flash yells as he grabs Nightwing's hand and pulls it closer to him. "Please Dick, we need you back. I need you back."

"Wally, I'm so sorry about everything." Nightwing says as he slowly fights for control.

"No! Slave you must stop this right now!" She yells as she turns away from the fight, bringing everyone attention to Kid Flash and Nightwing.

"No! Stop messing with my head!" Nightwing screams as he falls to the ground holding his head in agonizing pain. "Please Wally, you have to use the antidote on me, it'll be the only way to get her completely out of my head!"

"I just don't want to hurt you!" Wally says as he pulls off his mask and gets down to Nightwing's level.

"I know you'll never hurt me on purpose." Nightwing states as he pulls Wally in for a quick kiss while pulling the syringe from wally's pocket. "Please Wally."

"I love you Dick." Wally says taking the syringe back

"I love you too Wally." Dick says as he kisses wally on the lips, only to be interrupted by the stabbing pain in his throat. "Ahh-"

"I'm so sorry dick." Wally cries as he grabs on to Dick as he slowly starts falling to the ground crying in agony. "Please, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry Walls I'm saved, you did it, you save the day and me." Dick chuckles as he finally passes out.

"No! This is not how everything was supposed to go." She screams breaking everyone away from the touching scene.

"No? Well this is our new ending, bitch." Jason forecast as he turns whipping out his gun pointing it right at her. "And this is your new end too."

As he pulls the trigger, Lotor disappears from between Tim and Damian to infront of her, leaving her with a smirk on her face as the bullet rips through his chest, pulling a cry of torment from his dying lips.

"Sorry old buddy, but you never were important anyways." She says as she looks back towards the rest of the disbelieving room occupants. "It's completely cliche, but I'll come back and I'll have a much better foolproof plan to take all of you to my side again."

"Oh no you don't!"Tim yells as he pulls his own gun and shoots her before she vanishes into thin air leaving only three drops of blood on the floor, next to the pool of blood rapidly expanding form Lotor's cooling body.

"Wait since when did Tim get a gun…" Superboy asked breaking the elongated moment of silence.


	12. Chapter 12

"I know Bruce! No guns allowed at all! But it did come in handy." Tim fights back as he wins the game of poker against Damian and Jason and a large pile of chips.

"I get that it did come in handy, but what I want to know is how you got your hands on a gun. We don't keep them in the manor." Bruce interrogates from his spot next to dick's hospital bed.

"That is another Batbros secret." Tim snickers as he lays down his hand and shocks the others by winning before they had their chance.

"So you go it from Jason?"

"Wrong-o old man. I've taught them how to be expert snippers, but I didn't give them a gun cause I knew you would just take it away and never give it back like all the rest that you've stolen…" Jason starts explaining before he slowly comes to the sudden realization, "Wait Timbo, that was one of my old guns, wasn't it."

"Someone is right on the money!" Tim cheers as he finally stacks all of his winning poker chips in order.

"How did you find where I locked them up? How did you get through my security system?" Bruce begs as he stares down Tim. "It takes two top level hackers working together to even get to the lock system."

"Well as you can tell I was hacker number one." Tim smiles as he looks over to see Dick slowly opening his eyes. "And he was hacker number two."

"Damn he found out about the guns? Things must have gone really bad after I passed out." Dick chuckles as he looks around his shocked family, before becoming the center of a family hug. "Alright alright, I love hugs more than any of you guys, but can someone explain to me what happened, especially now that the guns are out in the open."

"After Wally gave you the antidote, you passed out and she freaked out about her plans being ruined." Tim starts as he sits back on the couch with Jason and Damian on his sides.

"I went to shoot her, her screams were really getting annoying at that point." Jason snickers as the rest of the group all agrees.

"She then mentally teleported Lotor infront of her, causing him to die a painful horrible death, that is deserving of both of them." Damian adds with a sick smile appearing on his face.

"And she went to disappear again, but Tim shot her, with his own gun before she could fully vanish." Bruce adds as he sat down next to Dick on the hospital bed. "We're not sure where her body ended up or if she's still alive."

"So what I'm getting at is that Damian is probably the only one that didn't get to kill anyone for once."

"I'm just as disappointed in me as you are." Damian sulks in the corner.

"Well I'm proud of all of you, you guys made it through. I'm really thankful that everyone will be okay." Bruce concluded as he stood up, "Now I got to go call Alfred and tell him about everything that happened this past week. He's gonna be really mad that I did not tell him any sooner."

"Oh don't worry, we already called him on the way back from saving Tim in the first place." Dick says as he laughs with his brothers.

"Oh and we called him when the three of us were back together. He'll want to know that Dick is alright and he'll also want to know why you were not the one to keep him informed about everything." Tim adds as Bruce slowly walks towards his death.

"You guys really screwed me with him, didn't you?" Bruce asks as he reaches the door and turns back towards them.

"Nope, we just know who really has the power to ground us and make us do chores." Jason laughs out loud in front of Bruce and his shocked expression as he turns and walks out the door. "Now about my guns, where did you guys put them? He took some of my favorites."

"We were planning on giving them back to you as a birthday gift, next week?" Dick starts realizing that he was still confused about the timing.

"Yep, next week, we're still gonna give you them, a couple have some minor upgrades. But it'll be so worth it."

"Dick!" Wally yells from down the hallway as he runs into the locked door.

"I'm guessing B locked it, even to Wally." Dick chuckles as he slowly sits up even more only to get pushed back down by Jason.

"I'll get it." Tim laughs as the other two remain sitting refusing to get up.

"Thanks Timmy."

"Dick!" Wally yells again as he comes running into the room as soon as the door open just wide enough.

As he ran into the room towards Dick at his top speed, he was suddenly thrown back from seemingly nothing.

"Something tells me, I haven't gained Bruce's approval just yet." Wally sadly jokes from his spot on the ground well rubbing his now achy lower back.

"No, you have not gained anything of that sort from Father, nor I." Damian says as he slowly stands up and goes towards the screen against the wall next to Dick's bed.

"Come on Damian, if I want to date him, I'm allowed to date him!" Dick scolds Damian as he motioned for Wally to come towards the bed.

"Tt- Whatever." Damian said as he starts walking away. "I'm going to get myself some tea."

"I'll get some coffee. Come on Jay, I know where they keep the Whiskey." Tim laughs as they walked out the door.

"Someone better call Barbara and tell her that it's safe to come back, even though she's on her own private beach right now." Dick yells after his brothers.

"Shit she's gonna be mad." Jason swears as he looks towards the other two to determine who has to make the call.

"Good luck!" He yells at them as the door closes and the locks can be heard through the quite hospital room.

"Is that their way of giving us privacy?" Wally chuckles as he sits on the bed next to Dick.

"You betcha, hand me the tablet, please." Dick asked as he received the tablet and started typing faster than Wally could follow. "but knowing them, they found B and he is already hacked into the security system and has been listening to our entire conversation since he left. Now the others have their drinks, but now they can't see in here and the door is locked from the inside out."

"Can't they just hack it like you guys do for everything?" Wally as asks as he leans closer to Dick.

"They can try but I'm still the best hacker out of all of them. So that means that we have a good amount of time left to talk before they try to use force." Dick chuckles as he pulls wally face towards him for their long awaited kiss. " I never did get to say a real thank you for saving me."

"No thanks needed, I'm just happy that your safe and back to normal. I missed having you around." Wally replies as he leans in for another kiss. "And the fact that your brothers were probably going to kill me if I messed up in any way…"

"They wouldn't have killed you per say, just maim till you can't run ever again." Dick laughs as Wally's entire body drains of ever once of color he ever had.

"I can so see them doing that, please protect me from them."

"I will protect you from anyone and everyone. Unless you hurt me somehow then your getting the entire Batclan on you, including the Batdog and Batcow." Dick laughs as he brings a speechless Wally in for another kiss, slowly breaking both of them out of the nightmare.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

One week later

"So you're positively sure that the tracker made it into her and that it's actually her?" Dick asks Tim as he and his brothers peek over Tim's shoulder at the computer showing a single dot on a holographic earth with very low vital signs beeping next to it.

"Yep it hit her before she could teleport, so it went with her and the vital signs have gotten a little better, but now they are starting to decline again. I'm going to keep this tracker on at all times and if she ever gets back onto this continent again, then it will let all of us know exactly where she is." Tim explains as he sent out a notification to all of their hologloves showing a similar picture on the smaller scale.

"Good then we can finally kill her." Jason and Damian both agree, their eyes full of desire.

"For once, I'm going to side with you guys on this," Dick says pulling out his new gun "She will never hurt us or anyone we care about ever again."


End file.
